


You're Fantastic

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gently kissed the top of her head.“You really were fantastic, Rose.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessaLRynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/gifts).



He gently kissed the top of her head.“You really were fantastic, Rose.”

Rose grinned back, a laugh bubbling out of her throat. The laugh sounded a little strained though because of the exhaustion taking over Emma’s body.“I thought I’m always fantastic?”

“Yes, but this time you were especially fantastic.”

“I was fantastic, wasn’t I?”

She had many fantastic moments in her life and birthing their child just happened to be one of them. Rose wanted to push it up on the list only because she gave birth on the TARDIS. That was not an easy thing to do.


End file.
